La propuesta
by Aire2409
Summary: Lo único bueno de estar herido era que ella lo atendía, era lo único que le quedaba, suficiente para él. Sakura era una mujer casada, era madre, Kakashi tuvo y tenía que resignarse, hasta ese día, antes de la propuesta. Nota: Si también te gusta el SasuSaku no lo leas, no quiero ni acepto ofensas, estas advertido.


**La propuesta.**

Rating: T

Género: Romance/Drama.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **NOTA** : No es mi deseo molestar u ofender a nadie, ni a ningún fandom, así que por favor, si eres sensible con el tema de la infidelidad, o con el SasuSaku en general, no leas más, y si lees no ofendas, quedaste advertido.

 **-o-**

Lo único bueno de estar herido era eso, que ella lo atendía, lo sanaba.

Siempre había sido lo único bueno.

Sentir sus pequeñas, blancas y frías manos acariciándole unas veces delicadamente, otras no tanto, pero siempre con la firme idea de que se sintiera bien era lo mejor.

Era lo único que le quedaba.

Pero, era suficiente para él.

Al menos desde hacía años lo era, tuvo y tenía que resignarse.

Cierto que seguían siendo compañeros, amigos, y llevaban aún esa antigua relación maestro y alumna de vez en cuando, pero cuando ella lo sanaba, todo cambiaba, al menos para él.

Ese momento, ese maravilloso y hasta doloroso momento era cuando ella estaba solo para él, ahí, junto a él, acariciándole, dedicándole toda su atención solo a él, quizá era egoísta, tonto y hasta infantil, pero era de lo mejor para Kakashi.

Era lo único que le quedaba.

Pero, era suficiente para él.

Ella no era libre, ella no lo amaba, no le pertenecía, tenía una familia, tenía una hija, así que era lo único que le quedaba, los momentos cuando ella estaba solo para él, quizá era un poco patético, pero así era el amor.

Decidió olvidarla aquel día cuando por propia boca de su amada Sakura supo que Sasuke regresaría, con el brillo de la esperanza juvenil le dijo que por fin el Uchiha "estaría para ella".

No debió sorprenderlo, de hecho, no lo hizo, Sakura siempre amó a Sasuke, todo mundo sabía eso, pero, aunque no fuera de admirarse si era algo que inevitablemente le parecía desagradable (por no decir doloroso); comprendió, como desde siempre lo supo, que él simplemente estaba de más, además claro de que era años más viejo, y su maestro, que era lo de menos, pero igual era importante.

Intentó olvidarla, afortunadamente el puesto de Hokage le ayudaba con eso, demasiado trabajo que hacer, demasiado papeleo, demasiadas personas, bastante tiempo sin verla, sin tenerla cerca, pero todo se iba al carajo cada vez que volvía a verla.

En su intento de olvidarla incluso dejó de ser su médico de cabecera, Sakura no se quejó por el cambio, no demasiado, quizá porque estaba muy ocupada con ser madre, sobretodo porque prácticamente era madre soltera, era complicado tener tantas ocupaciones importantes.

De cuando en cuando, al darse un espacio libre para flaquear y pensar en ella, le daba por recordar esos días, cuando ella lo sanaba, cuando solo él existía para ella, cuando toda su atención era dirigida hacía él, esos pocos momentos eran suficiente para Kakashi.

Sin embargo, ese día, después de varios años, cuando sufrió un atentado en su contra en cierto evento público, ella volvió a atenderlo. Fue como si nunca, como si jamás hubiese dejado de estar ahí, siempre a su lado.

Supo que, aunque maravillosos y reconfortantes, los recuerdos no eran nada en comparación a vivirlo, a sentir una vez más esas pequeñas manos que seguían siendo blancas y frías, o esos intensos ojos verdes sin otra preocupación, u ocupación, que él.

Seguía siendo lo mejor, lo único que le quedaba, seguía siendo suficiente para él.

-o-

Sakura suspiró dejándose caer en la cama. Estaba agotada, una tarde larga, una jornada de las que hacía mucho no tenía. Era revitalizante regresar a sentirse útil, útil de verdad, útil en algo más que no fuese su hogar o ser madre.

Era una kunoichi, un médico, de vez en cuando era bueno recordarlo, y más aún, necesitarlo.

Quizá era egoísta y malvado, porque implicaba alguna cruenta batalla o el dolor ajeno, pero sentirse útil era algo que siempre le gustaba.

Tocó sus manos, apuñándolas con relativa fuerza, no deseaba perder esa sensación, la sensación no solo de ser útil, sino de ser útil para él, para el Hokage, para su antiguo maestro.

Tenía tiempo de no verlo, seguía siendo el mismo a pesar del tiempo, de su importante puesto, de la distancia entre ellos. Era el mismo de siempre, seguía siendo el mismo Hatake Kakashi que desde años conocía.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió recordar ese agradable sentimiento de estar cerca de él, de sanarlo, de atenderlo, de tener solo el objetivo de enfocarse en su persona, solo en él y nadie más.

Estaba mal, lo sabía, por eso trató de ignorarlo, falló, así que después intentó alejarse y tratar de olvidarlo a él y a eso que sentía, eso que no podía y no debía ser posible; pero lo era…

Apenas lo veía recordaba esa alegría que le hacía sentir, ese sentimiento cálido de amor que sentía por él.

No debía ser, no podía ser, todo por aquel grave error que la marcó desde muy joven.

Desde niña, desde que recordaba, siempre pensó amar a Sasuke, añoraba tenerlo cerca, tener su afecto, su respeto, su admiración, pero ahora sabía que solo estaba confundida y equivocada.

Pensó que lo amaba, ¡que feliz fue al saberse correspondida! Pero no era amor, no del verdadero, no del fuerte, no del que debe sentirse por ese alguien especial que deseas tener a tu lado siempre.

Lo supo cuando ya era tarde, cuando se sintió sola, abandonada, sin ese quien supuestamente debería ser su compañero. Vivir sin Sasuke era difícil, pero inicialmente pensó que su amor sería suficiente para comprender y superar sus largas ausencias en búsqueda de paz, de reivindicación, pero no lo fue.

Entonces se dio cuenta de su grave error, un par de años en soledad le abrieron los ojos, si quería a Sasuke, por supuesto que sí, pero no lo amaba, quizá no debía sentirse tan mal, después de todo él sentía exactamente lo mismo por ella, él no la amaba, claro que no, la apreciaba, la admiraba, incluso pudiera ser que la respetaba, pero no la amaba.

No lo culpaba, eran muy jóvenes y pasaron por circunstancias complicadas, era normal equivocarse, era normal precipitarse y engañarse fácilmente.

Entonces Sarada llegó, con ella se llenó su corazón de amor, amor de madre, se llenó de ocupaciones, de ánimos de seguir por su hija, de reunir valor para "intentarlo de nuevo", cosa complicada cuando se está tan sola por tanto tiempo, pero la soledad, a su vez, le brindaba la tranquilidad de la rutina, lejos de lo que no era un amor verdadero, tal vez por ello seguía enfrascada en guardar las apariencias en ese aparente puro y abnegado amor que todos pensaban profesaba por Uchiha.

Uno que no sentía.

Fue entonces como lo notó, como se dio cuenta de lo agradable que era la compañía de él, de su maestro, de cómo no lo captó años atrás, cuando todavía era libre de amarlo, pero era muy joven, estaba confundida y deslumbrada por las aparentes atenciones de Sasuke que añoró por años para ponerle demasiada atención a su maestro.

Entonces fue Hokage, después se alejó de ella, y ella de él. Sí, porque ella se dio cuenta de ese creciente sentimiento que nacía y crecía dentro de ella por su mentor, así que cualquier miedo provocado por la presencia de Hatake debía evitarse, cualquier sentimiento de aprecio más allá del "normal o permitido" le daba temor, vergüenza, culpa, así que igualmente optó por mantenerse al margen.

Eso fue suficiente por un tiempo, unos años, porque ser madre también la ayudó mucho, Sarada absorbía mucho de su tiempo, incluso fue alejándose poco a poco de su profesión de kunoichi y también, pero poco menos, de ser médico, hasta que su hija creció, entonces la soledad volvió, así como ese dejo de melancolía en ella, ese vacío.

Y cada vez que veía a su maestro, o antiguo maestro, esa sensación volvía (si es que alguna vez se fue), revivía con mayor intensidad, y ahí estaba, en un dos por tres él lograba que ella fuese la misma Sakura de antes, la de siempre, porque él la hacía sentir así.

Justo como apenas unas horas antes, cuando muriendo de temor y de ansiedad al saberlo en peligro corrió en su auxilio, algo ingenuo y tonto, siendo el Hokage vivía rodeado de guardaespaldas, pero no se arrepintió al encontrarlo ligeramente herido y ofrecerse a sanarlo, también innecesario, siendo Kage tenía un gran equipo médico, pero las circunstancias le favorecieron y pudo atenderlo.

Entonces recordó que ese tiempo, cuando ella lo sanaba, cuando tomaba entre sus manos su rostro, cuando tocaba su piel, que, aunque lastimada o herida, estaba ahí, para ella, y ella para él, era cuando era feliz, feliz por reconocer la dulce calidez del amor.

Del verdadero amor, puro y abnegado que se suponía debía sentir por su esposo, pero que en realidad sentía por él, su antiguo sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

Después llegaba la culpabilidad.

Pero, antes de que llegara ese día, antes de sumirse en la tristeza, la culpa y la melancolía, se permitió recordar ese diminuto y efímero instante en el que ella estaba solo para él, y él para ella.

Sonrió con nostalgia, con melancolía, con una alegría extraña pero sincera y radiante, cierto que, con un poco de tristeza, pero, aun así, con la felicidad que solo él podía regalarle.

-o-

Aquella mañana no había que hacer más que solo papeleo, ser Hokage no siempre era lo más emocionante del mundo. Hatake sonrió con cierta perversión al pensar en aquel que en no tan poco tiempo (no como quisiera) lo suplantaría, seguramente Naruto se llevaría el chasco de su vida al consumar por fin el sueño de toda su vida y tener esos no tan pocos días de fastidioso papeleo.

Aunque su sueño nunca fue particularmente convertirse en Hokage, pero el de Naruto si, así que esperaba al menos eso le ayudara a sobrellevar esa fastidiosa parte de su trabajo, al menos mejor que a él.

En eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió y recibió la visita de alguien joven que tenía la osadía de presentarse ante el jefe ninja máximo con el entrecejo fruncido lleno de quejas y clara señal de enojo.

— _Se parece a su madre._

Seguramente llevaba varias horas esperando que la recibieran. De hecho, si lo pensaba detenidamente, su secretario le había dicho que alguien esperaba entrar, y él le dijo que apenas terminara quien sabe qué (que termino casi diez minutos después) le avisaría que podía entrar, obviamente lo olvidó.

—Buen día Sarada, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

La niña frente a él se paró tratando de ocultar su desagrado, su cansancio, su hastío y hasta cierta repulsión que le profesaba, como siempre.

—Eran días, ahora son buenas tardes Hokage sama, tengo cerca de tres horas esperándole y…

—¿Sí? — Hatake bostezó y tomó una de las hojas de la torre de "pendientes urgentes".

Sarada se mordió los labios y apretó los dientes —sé que debe estar muy ocupado, pero me encantaría que me prestara su atención.

—Dime— dijo sin interés.

—Se trata de mamá.

—¿Qué hay de ella? — Hatake dejó la hoja sobre la torre de "pendientes no tan urgentes".

—Sé qué hace unos días lo atendió.

—Sí.

—Y…— la niña suspiró, se removió de un lado a otro y miró de arriba abajo la famosa torre de papeles que distraía al ninja de lo que ella deseaba decirle con tanto fervor, ¡como si fuera fácil!

—¿Y?

—Mire, usted no me agrada mucho, de hecho, nunca me ha agradado del todo, es el Hokage, pero no me cae muy bien, no es propiamente…

—Hum… ya, que sorpresa, me has roto el corazón — dijo perezoso, tomando otra hoja.

Sarada suspiró profundamente —iré directo al grano. Quiero pedirle un favor… mejor dicho, quiero hacer un trato con usted.

—¿Hum? — Hatake ni siquiera subió los ojos de la hoja.

—Quiero que enamore a mamá, vaya, que se convierta en su amante.

Hatake dejó la hoja en la torre apenas pudo comprender lo que escuchaba, miró a la niña en búsqueda de alguna broma, tontería o cualquier cosa, pero ella le veía resuelta, completamente segura, además de satisfecha al lograr no solo su atención, sino sorprenderlo, era claro porque tenía esa sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa propia de los Uchiha.

Obviamente aquello no era una broma.

 _ **& &&/&&&/&&&**_

 _ **Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Sé que no es la continuación de Haruno sensei, ni siquiera estoy segura de que tan extenso será el fic, pero bueno, prometí en el grupo "KakaSakuSpanish" que actualizaría algo, bueno, esto es lo que nació de esa promesa que apenas he podido atender ni a medias.

Debido a que es un fic que de alguna manera tocara el tema de la infidelidad, que no es algo que me guste (esto es un reto para mi), es que puse la nota en el resumen y por lo que no puse a Sarada como parte de la opción de búsqueda, no es mi deseo molestar u ofender a nadie, ni a ningún fandom, así que por favor, si eres sensible con este tema, o con el SasuSaku en general, no leas más, no ofendas, quedaste advertido.

Tenía tiempo con esta idea, en realidad eran dos fic aparte, un Oneshot donde solo venia la parte de Sakura y Kakashi (que surgió en parte por la foto de portada y un comentario con mi amiga Sempai) y otro donde Sarada intervenía con esa propuesta, al final resultó que mezcle ambas cosas, que eran muy parecidas, a ver que resulta.

Nos vemos pronto, espero.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
